Comme un fantôme en perdition
by Kokechi
Summary: Luna marche. Comme un fantôme en perdition. OS, UA, assez sombre


Luna marche. Elle pose un pied devant l'autre. C'est drôle comme un mouvement aussi simple, aussi courant, un mouvement qu'elle a effectuée tellement de fois aujourd'hui lui parait tellement ridicule. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'a plus de but. À quoi bon marcher ? À quoi bon continuer, faire comme si de rien n'était, continuer à sourire alors qu'elle a envie de tout arrêter ? Elle ne le fera pas. Elle ne donnera pas une seule seconde du temps qu'il lui reste. Alors elle marche, même si c'est ridicule. Elle garde la tête haute. Elle n'est plus rien d'autre qu'une illusion pourtant. Une ombre qui tient à peine la route. Une esquisse, comme celles qu'elle adore dessiner, un peu lugubre, mystique, captivante. Comme un fantôme en perdition.

-  
« Jeune fille, il va falloir être courageuse ».  
Ça, ça veut tout dire. Ça veut dire, vous allez souffrir. Ça veut dire, pleurs, peurs et souffrances. Luna en a marre de souffrir. Mais que peut-elle y faire ?  
« Vous avez une leucémie. »  
C'est drôle comme son coeur bat fort, si fort, comme s'il savait que le temps qu'il lui restait à battre était compté. Elle entend son père et le docteur, ce docteur qui se croit important parce qu'il porte une blouse banche alors qu'il n'est que le messager de la mort, discuter. Elle n'écoute pas. Elle entend les pleurs, elle entend les cris, mais elle n'écoute pas. Elle est ailleurs. Loin, très loin, dans sa bulle.  
Xénophilius Lovegood proteste. Il se bat avec le docteur, s'énerve, crie, pleure. Elle ne peut pas partir. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi ? d'abord sa femme, maintenant sa fille. Et soudain, un rire casse sa détresse. Il redresse la tête, éberlué. Luna regarde par la fenêtre, et elle rit. Un rire hystérique, un rire qui veut dire « je ne veux pas pleurer, alors je ris ». un rire qui fend le coeur de Xénophilius. Puis Luna se lève, elle jette un regard absent aux deux hommes, et elle quitte la salle, ses cheveux blonds flottant autour de sa tête comme une aura éclatante et mélancolique, laissant flotter dans la pièce un silence accusateur.

-

Luna marche. C'est stupide, et c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle elle le fait. Parce que ce n'est pas parce que quelque chose ne sert à rien qu'on ne le fait pas. On vit, par exemple. Est-ce vraiment nécéssaire ? A quoi ça sert de vivre, puisque de toute façon on va mourir ? A rien. Mais on le fait quand même. Et Luna marche. Où ? Elle ne sait pas. Là où ses pieds la guident. Et elle se questionne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait maintenant ? Elle est en colère. Contre qui, elle ne le sait pas. Elle se dit juste que la vie n'est pas juste. Oh, elle le savait. Luna vit certes dans sa bulle, mais pas dans un conte de fée. Mais l'ironie de la situation, couplée à l'épée de Damocles au dessus de sa tête, la rende amère. Pourquoi elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter ça ?

-

Luna regarde son plafond. Il est tout blanc. C'est triste, on dirait un plafond d'hôpital, comme la fois ou elle y avait passé deux jours quand elle s'était cassé le poignet en apprenant à faire du vélo. Mauvais souvenirs. Elle a envie de les cacher sous une couche de peinture. La petite Luna dévale les escaliers à toute allure en direction du laboratoire de chimiste de sua mère.  
« Maman ! Maman ! tu crois qu'on pourrait peindre le… »  
BOUM  
Luna s'arrête. Hésite. Continue sa route vers le laboratoire. Au bout d'une éternité elle parvient au décombres qui furent le laboratoire de Rose Lovegood. "Maman ? T'es cachée ? Attention je te cherche !"  
Luna avait trouvé sa mère au moment où son père déboulait dans la pièce en ruine. Un instant de flottement alors qu'il voit sa fille caressant les cheveux d'une masse informés sur le sol.  
"Chuuuut Papa ! Maman dort. Elle a tout cassé par contre"  
Xénophilius s'était avancé. Il avait pris une longue inspiration. Il avait doucement appelé sa femme malgré les protestations de Luna qui ne voulait pas qu'il la "réveille". Ne recevant pas de réponse, il avait posé les doigts sur son cou, sachant déjà qu'il ne sentirait rien. Tout ce sang, et l'état de Rose suffisaient. Mais l'espoir est traître, et Xénophilius espère alors qu'il attend un battement contre sa peau.  
Sauf que le coeur de Rose Lovegood ne battra plus jamais.

-

« Papa, elle est où Maman ? »  
Son père la fixe. Il a les yeux rouges et cernés, il lui fait presque peur. Alors elle réclame sa mère. C'est une magicienne, elle peut toujours faire sourire Xénophilius. Luna aimerait elle aussi pouvoir faire sourire les gens, comme sa maman.  
« Elle… »  
Un sanglot secoue la poitrine de l'homme.  
« Est-ce qu'elle est toujours endormie dans son labotaroire ? »  
« Luna… Maman ne reviendra pas. Elle est morte, ça veut dire qu'elle est partie. Tu vois, nous sommes tous composés d'un corps et d'une âme qui contrôle ce corps. Quand l'âme disparait, le corps reste immobile. C'est… C'est ce qui est arrivé à Maman. Son corps ne bouge plus. On ne la reverra pas. »  
Luna le fixe un instant. Elle le regarde avec cet air enfantin, ce regard de gosse qui attend que l'adulte s'exclame « mais non ! je plaisante, elle nous attend à la maison. »  
« mais c'est pas grave si le corps marche pas, puisque l'âme est toujours là ! »  
« Non Luna, tu ne comprends pas. Maman n'a plus d'âme. »

-

Luna marche. Elle se rappelle ce vide, cet énorme vide dans sa poitrine. Plus de Maman. Le pire avait été le retour dans la maison. Tout, tout lui hurlait à la figure « ELLE N'EST PLUS LÀ. » Et Luna avait eu mal. Elle ne comptait plus les nuits blanches, passées roulée en boule dans son lit, appelant sa mère encore et encore. Et puis elle avait rencontré Blaise. Une autre âme perdue, cherchant de l'aide. Vous croyez au destin ? Alors que Luna marche, elle se dit que c'est peut-être la seule explication. Dans ce cas, le destin est cruel.

-

Ils étaient toujours ensemble, sans s'être jamais parlé. Étant tout le temps tout seuls, ils avaient finit par être seuls a deux. Et petit à petit, ils avaient commencer à se parler au delà des saluts habituels, jusqu'à en arriver au point où Blaise était son ancre dans la tempête. Il avait pansé la plaie béante laissée par la mort de sa mère, et elle comblé le vide causé par l'absence de son père. Ils s'étaient reconstruits en s'aidant l'un de l'autre, bâtissant ensemble un fragile édifice, une frêle esquisse, un début de futur.

-

Luna s'est arrêtée. Elle fixe le morceau de pierre. Elle ne lit plus l'inscription, elle la connaît par cœur depuis longtemps. Et à quoi bon remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Une plaie profonde et ancienne, infectée et béante. Une plaie qui fait souffrir Luna depuis bien longtemps...

-

Ils étaient ensemble lorsque c'était arrivé. C'est bête comme on peut passer si facilement du rire au larmes, de la joie au malheur, des rêves à la souffrance. Poignarder une deuxième fois le cœur de Luna n'a requis qu'un peu de verglas et un chauffeur distrait. Juste ça, et Luna avait passé plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital. Blaise, lui, n'avait pas eu cette chance.

-

Luna avait détesté l'enterrement de Blaise. Contrairement à celui de sa mère, il n'y avait presque personne et il y planait une impression de mal-être profond ainsi qu'une ambiance malsaine et hypocrite. La jeune fille était partie très vite, ayant l'impression de bafouer le souvenir de Blaise en restant contempler cette tombe impersonnelle.

-

Elle était souvent revenue, cependant. Comme aujourd'hui, ses pieds la guidaient au cimetière dès qu'elle se sentait mal. Luna s'assoit en tailleur devant la pierre tombale, poussant sa sacoche d'étudiante sur le côté, les yeux perdus au milieu des lettres constituant l'épitaphe, ces lettres qu'elle fixe sans les lire, refusant de les parer d'un sens. Elle les connaît trop bien, ces lettres, alors elle les ignore. Et elle parle.  
"Ils disent que j'ai une leucémie. C'est drôle, hein ? Je suis sûre que le destin doit bien se marrer. Une leucémie... Putain. J'y arrive pas. J'essaye, je te jure. Je garde la tête haute, je rigole, je mange, je vis. Mais ce truc, ça me bouffe de l'intérieur. Et s'il n'y avait que la douleur, encore, je pense que ça irait. Mais il y a le fait que c'est une putain de leucémie. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, hein ? C'est le seul truc qui fait que j'ai pas encore facilité la tâche à cette foutue leucémie. Je m'y raccroche. Quand ce sera finit, je pense que je serais soulagée. Plus libre. Mais bon, il y a Papa. Ça, c'est plus compliqué. Je ne pense pas qu'il supportera ma mort. Parce que celle de Maman en a fait un homme fragile. Comme quoi, c'est en s'attachant aux autres que l'on devient vulnérable. Mais je suppose que ça en vaut le coup. Tu sais, même quand j'étais à l'hôpital et que je venais d'apprendre que tu m'avais laissée tomber, je ne me suis jamais dit "si je ne l'avais pas rencontré, je ne serais pas si triste." C'est justement grâce à toi que j'ai tenu le coup. On s'est construits ensemble, et c'est ce qui m'a donné la force de continuer, parce que c'est ce que tu aurais voulu. C'est drôle, rit-elle tristement. Je ne te parle jamais de ça d'habitude. Comme si ces semaines d'horreur à l'hôpital étaient taboues ou quoi que ce soit, alors que finalement j'ai réussi à continuer. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien. Foutu destin. Je fais pitié, hein ? Je n'arrive à en vouloir qu'au destin , une chose si abstraite et probablement inexistante. C'est pitoyable. Tu ne serais pas fier de moi. Mais je te l'ai dit, j'essaye. Je continue de me battre. Parce que je sais que de toute façon, une fois là bas, il y aura Maman, et tu seras là. Alors je tiens bon. J'attends la mort. "

-

Une nouvelle tombe a rejoint celle de Blaise. Toute neuve, porteuse d'une nouvelle souffrance. Devant les deux pierres se tient un homme. Solitaire et brisé. Une homme qui a tout perdu, un homme à qui il ne reste que ses yeux pour pleurer et son coeur pour souffrir. Certaines personnes sont des soleils, brillant haut et fort, aveuglant d'une lumière éclatante et resplendissante. D'autre personnes, elles, sont discrètes et ce n'est que lorsqu'elles ne sont plus là qu'on réalise à quels points elle étaient importantes. Devant les deux pierres pleure un homme. Il demeure, seul dans sa souffrance, aveuglé par ses larmes, l'espoir noyé dans la détresse. Comme un fantôme en perdition.

Coucou ! Encore un texte assez court et plutôt sombre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié quand même !

Merci encore à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur !

Bisous !

Kokechi


End file.
